Obnoxiously Yours
by LeaNicolaie
Summary: AU - The night Zero lost his parents and his brother, he also lost something else. But maybe a certain pureblood can go a long way in helping him see more than he ever would have on his own. KZ


A/N: Hello~! I know I never usually demand for reading my A/Ns since, well, they're not that important in the grand scheme of things, but this time, if you don't want to be confused and/or offended (please don't be!) then **please read!**

For those who've seen Summer Rose, I wrote two sort-of one-shots and asked which was more preferred... But I'm finicky as all hell, so I just went and thought, why the hell not write for both? Especially as some of you asked for the same :) ***smooch***

But what I want to apologize for, is that this version of Obnoxiously Yours _differs_ (slightly) from what I originally gave you guys, since I couldn't come to terms with why I made Zero continue with such a black and white view of the world. Even in canon, Zero has his own concrete beliefs that he's built up over his own experiences, and I didn't think I gave Zero of OY the same kind of base to work off of. (Because however trivial it might seem, being blind changes a _lot_ of things) So I went back to the very beginning :) I just hope this doesn't blindsight anyone, and it's still just as amusing for you all. Thank you.

Warnings: Actually, not much for this chapter, except that there will be KanaZeroKana in the next one when they're all grown up :)

* * *

**Obnoxiously Yours**

"_You figured out I was here… What a smart boy; you're better than your parents."_

"_And such expressive eyes…little Ichiru told me all about them, how he _hates_ them…"_

_A bloody smile. _

_Cruel hands._

_Everything was red, red, red…_

"Hell!" Zero gasped awake. He nearly went into another panic attack at the persisting darkness surrounding him regardless of his blinking before the events of that night fully came back to him, and he closed his eyes, reminding himself of how useless something as natural as blinking used to be.

"Zero-kun—"

He flinched violently at the sudden voice and the soft dip in the bed, grabbing for his knife.

There was a startled gasp and a yelp before, "Zero-kun it's me! It's okay, I won't hurt you."

Still panting, he paused, trying to reign in his irrational fear, pushing the terror back enough to stop the trembling in his hand. "…Cross…Yuuki?" He'd known very little girls in his life, and chirpy ones, even less so.

"Yes, it's me, Yuuki!"

He almost snapped out an instinctive "Shut up!", her loud voice grating on his ears. In many ways, she reminded him of his days with Ichiru and he wasn't ready to start thinking back on the hows and whys of his younger brother's defection.

"…Sorry," he mumbled instead, for the knife. He tucked it back under his pillow.

"It's okay, I said. I just wanted to see if you were alright."

She'd sometimes taken to staying in his room even after he slept when coming to know about his nightmares. He'd initially found it irritating, hating to acknowledge he needed any kind of help, but her quiet non-obtrusive presence (when she wasn't talking) was something he could now admit to liking.

"I'm fine, you should get back in your own bed." That melodramatic chairman had made a grand circus show out of the one time he'd caught Yuuki sleeping with him, and even the mere memory of it left behind a mild headache. The fact that neither he nor Yuuki could make heads or tails out of why her father was so upset (although rather comically) didn't make things any better.

They'd just agreed taking naps together in his bed was a huge No, No if they didn't want to set off another round of ridiculous waterworks.

"Are you sure? I could stay until you fall asleep. I swear I'll stay awake this time."

Zero frowned softly at the strange tone in her voice. It was different from the usual concern and empathy she radiated. It was more…unsure, maybe a little afraid.

"Do you not want to go back because of me, or something else?" He pinpointed.

The hitch in her breath gave him his answer. Well, he thought to himself grumpily, it wasn't like he could go back to sleep after that dream either, so…

"Hot milk?"

The bed creaked again, dipping further, and he could practically feel her smile and vigorous nod as she excitedly whispered, "Yes please!"

"Mm." Giving a slight nod, he accepted her help in guiding him off the bed, though it wasn't exactly necessary by now, and slowly made their way down the hall and into the kitchen, where Yuuki went on ahead to procure the both of them a couple of matching mugs ("They're really cute! Yours is black and mine is white, and they both have snowmen on them!") with the use of a chair.

Carefully feeling around for the fridge, he picked out the carton at the very end, which should be the milk they were looking for, and held it up in Yuuki's direction for a quick confirmation ("Yup, that's it!") before telling her which pot to use, how much to pour in, and when to take it off the heat.

Though possessing the natural clumsiness most children held at their age, Yuuki was prompt with following instructions, and, now well used to his brusque words, puttered about the kitchen without complaint, cautiously pouring the heated milk over into their designated mugs.

"Do you want honey?"

He shook his head.

"Okay. Can we sit in front of the fire?"

The fireplace was one of their favorite places to convene when they simply wanted to spend a few hours enjoying the stillness of the room and the soothing warmth the crackling heat provided.

Yuuki, as energetic as she was, did have her silent moments, and those, she spent with Zero, just sitting beside him sipping at whatever beverage they chose for the occasion. It was almost meditative, basking in Zero's calm solemnity, and although no words were exchanged, she felt closer to him then than any amount of conversation could invoke.

It was intimate, it was private, like they were the only ones there, and she felt no need to be cheerful or funny or chatty. None of those fit when they were there, and the depth of their silence was more than enough to leave her content.

Tonight would be a bit different though, she decided, snuggling into the couch. Because as happy as she might be, she knew enough Zero wouldn't be, come tomorrow evening, and she wanted to make sure he wouldn't be horribly surprised. It would be just like her adoptive father to forget to tell Zero something as important as a vampire coming to visit their home.

And admittedly, she hadn't known Zero for long, didn't even know whether he saw her as a friend or someone he just tolerated, but she'd come to care for him a great deal since his arrival at their door, broken and battered that terrible night, and she wouldn't let something as trivial as a misunderstanding over an unexpected visit tear apart the fragile beginnings of a strong friendship.

"What is it? It feels like you want to say something."

She smiled. It was amazing to her, what Zero was able to tell without the use of his eyes. He'd left the chairman speechless more than once with those sharp ears of his and the intelligence to piece together and fill in the blanks his blindness caused.

"Um, we're having someone over tomorrow, and I wanted to let you know."

After a lengthy pause, "…who is it?"

"He's…" She chewed on her lip. "He's…kind of a vampire," she finished weakly.

"Mm." Despite his faint, almost breathy murmur, Zero had stiffened, and the grip on his mug seemed almost painful.

Trying to keep from coughing up her stuttering heart, she hurried to add, "But he's really nice, the kindest vampire I know, I'm sure you two will be good friends!"

He snorted, but gave her a nod, short and terse as it was. Probably just to appease her own anxieties, her nervousness over his reaction a very evident thing.

"…Do you hate me now?" She asked meekly.

"…" He frowned. "I don't hate you. But I hate the vampire coming tomorrow." She winced. So it didn't help after all. "Thank you for telling me, Yuuki."

She blinked at his soft tone. "You're welcome," she responded automatically.

"…What's his name?" So I can curse it properly, his dark expression seemed to say, and she laughed nervously.

"Um, it's Kaname-sama. Kuran Kaname-sama."

"…A pureblood." Zero muttered, and his eyes, sightless as they were, flashed with a hate so strong she thought she imagined an electric shock shooting down her spine, forcing her to sit straighter.

"What's a pureblood?" She was terrified to know, when this 'pureblood', whatever it was, made Zero adverse to Kaname-sama to such an unimaginable degree.

"Nothing." He replied intensely. "He's nothing."

She highly doubted that was the case, but had no intention of aggravating their night further with more nosy questions, scared of the answers to them herself, and accepted his evasiveness for what it was, quietly sipping her milk.

But she couldn't help whispering, "I hope you like each other."

In many ways, one reminded her of the other, and it would be heartwarming to see them gain another friend, lonely as they were.

* * *

"I'm staying in my room for the rest of the day."

The chairman blinked up in surprise from his desk. "What made you decide that?"

Solemn brows lowered atop blank lilac eyes that were dull with an intense anger the older man had to refrain from wincing at. Right. The boy's reason should have been obvious.

"Zero-kun, I—"

"Shut up." His voice was a sharp snap, not out of irritation or annoyance, just plain stern command, and Cross felt his mouth click shut. "I don't care. I'll be in my room." The unspoken, 'And if you dare to tell me otherwise…' was felt loud and clear.

The chairman nodded. "Would you like Yuuki or I to bring you something to eat while you wait?"

"It's not waiting." Zero spoke from over his shoulder as he headed for the door. "And I don't need your food." The knob was grabbed with more force than necessary. "What are you trying to do, kill me?"

And the chairman knew then, he'd been forgiven. Smiling softly, his eyes brightened. "Ah, not to worry, we'll be having takeout. I know you like Thai curry."

The young hunter merely shook his head, and the chairman couldn't tell whether it was done out of exasperation or just world-weariness in general, but he couldn't help the grin that lifted his lips. Thai curry it was.

Long after Zero had left his office, the ex-hunter murmured, "I _am_ sorry for not telling you, whether you wanted to hear it or not."

He'd been…afraid of how near five years of closeted peace would change with Zero's jarring presence. Everything had been fine until that terrible night when the young hunter had come stumbling into their lives. Yuuki adored her savior, her savior adored her in turn, and he himself was content to watch alongside them as the two forged a rare connection between human and pureblood.

Zero however… Zero was a wildcard not even he had expected; and though he hoped for the boy's heart to heal over time, this was too soon, and he couldn't bear to ask so much of Zero so directly.

Would you tolerate a pureblood under the same roof?

The same kind, that not even a few months ago, had slaughtered his family in cold blood and taken his twin brother from him.

The chairman closed his eyes. How could he dare to ask the orphaned hunter of such a thing? Even Kaname had had the satisfaction of disabling Rido enough five years ago into retreating. What was Zero left with after that night? A broken heart, shattered innocence, and a betrayal of all that he'd believed in, without a single outlet for his emotions.

For Zero, the loss of his sight that night was probably small in comparison to everything else he'd lost.

And yet, even so, the ex-hunter couldn't bring himself to bar Kaname from the one place the pureblood must consider home.

The only person that truly benefited from the arrangement was Yuuki, and he despised himself for his indecisiveness.

He essentially hadn't accomplished anything for Zero, who was most hurt out of any of them, who would probably continue to hurt for as long as he breathed.

"I am sorry, Zero, so sorry…"

* * *

"Chairman, is Zero-kun…"

He smiled wanly. "He'll be in his room."

Yuuki became more subdued than before. "Okay."

"It's most likely for the best. Zero-kun is probably doing this out of concern for us as well as himself." He wasn't sure if he should let his daughter know, but, "he can tell you feel much for Kaname-kun and didn't want to cause any strife between you two."

"_It's not waiting."_

Her surprised blink wasn't unexpected, but it did go far in telling how far apart she and Zero were in terms of maturity and reading other people's emotions and intentions.

But then, of course, Yuuki wasn't without surprises of her own.

"They'll be friends, you'll see, chairman."

He nodded stiffly.

Feeling a familiar aura at their door, he made sure to keep his expression extra cheery and proclaimed, "Your knight in shining armor is here, my dear Yuuki. Why don't you greet him like a proper princess should?"

She blushed, nothing new there, as she trotted toward the door, but he could see hesitance outlining her every move as she smiled up at her pureblood, her happiness at his arrival just as genuine as it always was, always will be, but now with a foggy sense of uncertainty lying underneath.

He could practically read her mind, she could be so terribly transparent. Her guilt over her delight, her joy at seeing Kaname while Zero must be in his room brooding or doing something else just as unproductive and dark.

And Kaname wouldn't be Kaname if he didn't pick up on such an obvious change from the norm.

"Yuuki, is everything alright?"

"Ah yes, Kaname-sama!"

Hardly believable an answer, but Kaname would take what he could for now. The chairman suddenly felt immensely glad for the wards he'd put up around Zero's door.

The image of a kind, gentle vampire was all for Yuuki, and Cross knew all too well how ruthless Kaname was towards anyone else. He wouldn't have him hurt Zero further with his careless narrow-mindedness on anything that wasn't Yuuki.

If he wished to approach Zero, he'd better prove himself worthy of the young boy's attention.

Feeble as it was, it was the least he could do.

Plastering on a smile, he gestured dramatically at the dining table. "Guess what we have?" He sang out, "The most awesomest take out there ever was to be taken out!"

"…"

"…Chairman, what was that supposed to mean?"

He coughed. "Well, it's good, is all I'm saying, dear children, now sit down and be sure to fill your bellies to the brim. I won't have anyone going to bed hungry!"

He held in a grin at their shared expression of wariness, imagining Zero's reaction to his words. That adorable glare of his would come out, definitely, and maybe a piercing retort aimed at his intelligence.

Noticing the wine red eyes that'd focused on his face, he sent the pureblood a genial smile. The questions would be coming soon, he knew, most likely once Yuuki was put to sleep.

The first and foremost: Who is keeping the other half of Yuuki's mind occupied?

The vampire's irritation at failing to have all of his precious girl's attention focused on him was telling.

Ah, the chairman laughed to himself, all the more reason to make things harder for the pureblood, for Kaname would undoubtedly make things difficult for Zero for simply being close to Yuuki.

And they were rather close, weren't they? In a completely platonic way, yes, he had realized, after their utter confusion at his 'teary freak out' (so dubbed by the kids), in a true sibling fashion, supporting each other unfailingly. They hadn't even thought to question their developing friendship as anything but. Zero had even seemed worried, as annoyed as he acted outwardly, at his reaction to their sleeping arrangements.

Knowing what someone like Touga would say in the face of his concerns, the chairman conceded, yes, they were only ten (almost eleven) and eleven (almost twelve), but if seven-year-olds could have a crush, why not one at Yuuki or Zero's age? And he wouldn't be adverse to their coupling, should it happen, but they were still, for now, he precious little ducklings, and he wasn't ready to start in on The Talk.

_You just want to baby them for longer._

Well, yes to that too, he silently admitted, but he bet anything, any potential parent would spoil kids like Zero and Yuuki rotten for simply being just that cute.

Absently picking out the box of curry he'd ordered, he set it aside on the kitchen counter, determined to make the young hunter eat _some_thing before the night was through. If he slipped away from his daughter and her pureblood for a few quick minutes, he doubted they'd notice on his absence, and he could then try to convince Zero regular meals were a _good_ thing.

"Chairman?"

"Mm?"

"Is your other guest not feeling well?" Dark eyes were focused on the curry.

"Terribly under the weather, yes," he said casually.

"Are they a permanent guest?"

"Well, they wouldn't really be a guest then, would they?" He hummed out. He mentally turned away from Kaname's raised brow.

"Who—"

"Kaname-sama, would you like to try some of my seafood noodle rolls?"

"Thank you, they look delicious."

The chairman sent a grin at Kaname's accusatory glare, tucking a fork and spoon between the folds of a napkin, placing it atop the curry.

"Yes, don't the rolls look delicious? Go on; eat, eat!"

* * *

"Zero-kun," the chairman called, "Zero?"

It was another moment before, "What is it? I said I didn't need anything."

"But," he looked down at the box of curry, "you need to eat," he tried to sound firm. "I know you hardly touched your lunch. You must be at least a _little_ hungry," he wheedled.

There was another pause where he could see the young hunter giving a resigned sigh. "Fine. What is it?"

"Thai curry, as promised," he cheered. He was making progress.

There was a light click as the door slowly pulled open and pale lilac eyes peeked out.

Just like a wary kitten, the chairman inwardly giggled, gently handing the box over.

"…Why is he listening in on us?"

"M?" He blinked, dumbfounded. Until he felt Kaname at the end of the hall. He sighed. "Ah, sorry Zero-kun—"

"A hunter."

And Zero turned his head, expression alarmingly neutral. "Pureblood."

Said pureblood's lips quirked. "Orphaned hunter."

A light brow went up. "Stalkerish pureblood." Full lips pulled into a smile. (Or what the chairman liked to assume as one. He couldn't actually tell; it was so small.) "A taste for little girls too?"

Red eyes flashed.

The chairman gulped.

"Now, now, you two…"

"No, he's the one that got curious. He didn't need to come up here." Zero said quietly.

That seemed to get Kaname back in order as he frowned. "Yuuki is worried."

The chairman held in a groan. If Zero heard that…

"I know." And the boy gave a noncommittal shrug, much to his surprise. Cross thought he'd see even a minimal amount of reaction to Yuuki's current disposition.

"She's always worried," the young hunter continued, "she was worried about you, last night."

And of course, that would catch Kaname's alarm. "Pardon?"

Zero casually leaned against the doorframe, readjusting his hold on the box. "You, a vampire, me, a hunter. Connect the dots, idiot, I'm sure it'll get you somewhere."

This time, the chairman did groan.

"Zero-kun…"

"He's here to keep Yuuki entertained, isn't he? Why don't you lead the lost dog back to where it belongs?"

And the door promptly closed shut.

There was a moment of tense silence between the two left in the hall before the chairman frowned, pushing his glasses up. "Kaname-kun, was that necessary?" His voice grew cool. "Would you have liked me poking fun at you so recently after your own parents were murdered?

"Zero-kun did nothing to gain your ill favor, he was just getting the dinner he should have been comfortable enough to eat with the rest of us.

"I'm surprised at your maturity, considering how much older you are." He shook his head. "I blame myself for letting this happen as well, something like this was expected. I guess I should've left with Zero-kun while you and Yuuki enjoyed yourselves for a few hours."

It was all spilt milk now, though, he thought regretfully. The next time he let Yuuki and Kaname meet, he and Zero were going for an outing, no matter how much the younger boy protested against it. There was no need for Zero to have to endure Kaname's antagonism and vice versa. Both were so used to just _fighting_ for what few precious things they had left, they placed the same mentality to other aspects of their lives, including using fire with fire to get their point across in a childish argument that shouldn't have had to happen in the first place with a little thought and maturity.

If he had to treat them like two toddlers at a daycare center to keep the peace, he would.

"Chairman…"

"It would be too much to ask for an apology I suppose," the chairman half smiled. "Isn't Yuuki waiting for you?"

Kaname's lips pursed. Lowering his eyes, he nodded, silently turning to head back to the living room.

If he seemed a _smidgeon_ dejected, the chairman paid no mind, knowing it was probably due to his own rebuke of the vampire's actions than anything else.

* * *

"What an asshole." How could Yuuki find anything to like in that lump of all that was Jerk?

And just as the name implied, the vampire was indeed a pureblood. He wouldn't ever mistake that aura. Not since that night.

But, he frowned; it'd felt…_different_. Especially considering how young it was. That aura had felt much too old, and not in the way that some children were mature for their age. It was literally _decades_ of years older, probably even _centuries_, than the vampire's physical age.

But just because it'd felt old, didn't mean it acted anything like it, he snorted. Really, 'orphan'? It could've done a lot better than _that_.

Again, did Yuuki really like the vampire, or was it just pity?

_That's rich, coming from you_.

He hummed. True.

It was obvious from the beginning, after having seen how outwardly damaged he was, that she felt inclined to 'take care' of him. She'd used the 'soft' voice many would use to calm a cornered animal, her touches half scared and hesitant, although gentle.

It was only after he'd finally snapped and told her to quit it did she change her demeanor towards him.

And as if a dam had been broken, she grew completely relaxed, more sure of herself, and definitely more demanding, not afraid to ask for things should she need them, with the exception of telling him about the pureblood.

He doubted she acted anything beside herself in front of him, and he gave her the same courtesy.

Which was why he didn't think it took much on his part to give her an evening free with that vampire she so obviously liked.

But then said vampire in question just had to act like he'd just pissed in his cereal.

Asshole.

Absently licking at his spoon, he slumped against the pillows. He thought he could ignore it, but he really wanted to drink something.

And that pureblood was still downstairs.

Well, after he'd practically told him to screw off, hopefully they could agree on a mutual avoidance and he'd be able to get his iced water in peace.

The more he thought of it, the more appealing it got, and the more possible.

Grudgingly setting the curry aside, he carefully slid off his bed and headed for the door.

Then paused.

There was a muffled cough before two slight knocks, soft and shy.

"Kiryuu-kun?"

Well, well, the bastard sounded nothing like he did in their encounter previous. In fact, he kind of sounded like Yuuki when she'd first met him. Like a bird on sleeping pills, light with its hesitance and long with its pauses.

Disturbed by finding any similarities between the two, he quickly discarded the thought, lips pressing in a tight line.

"What?"

"…I…I would like to…to…" There was a small sigh. "Would you mind too terribly opening the door? It's extremely awkward saying this with a block of wood in our way."

Zero pretended to think. "I don't know," he said aloud, "are you…going to glare at me some more?" He said not without a little sarcasm. "Cause I don't think that's worth opening my door for. I can hear you just fine from here."

There was a pause, this time from the other side.

"…If you feel so inclined, then I suppose I can't make you…But I give my word I won't…glare at you if you do."

Awww…that must have taken a helluva lot of pride to force out, Zero snickered. Purebloods were like arrogance personified.

The vampire must really like Yuuki to be doing this.

He could offer forgiveness this once, if only for her sake, he conceded, since it would just be horribly tragic to have those puppy dog eyes of hers aimed at him for snubbing her precious vampire.

Not to mention, the chairman might get on his case about it too. 'Sharing is caring' and all that.

_With a vampire?_

Hey, no backtracking now, he mentally reprimanded. Sometimes people had to do things they'd rather not. Like opening doors to purebloods.

Bracing himself, he felt for the knob.

"You…are actually incredibly trusting."

"For Yuuki." He said shortly.

"Ah, but not so cute."

"Would you like the door in your face? I could arrange for that—"

"Ah, no, no, I didn't…I didn't mean for it to go that way, this way, I mean," Zero heard another sigh. "I…am…I've never apologized to anyone before." He paused. "No, I have, before…" He suddenly grew quiet.

"What are you here for? I'm not your shrink. I thought you had Yuuki for that." What did he care whether or not the vampire had apologized to someone else?

"…Shrink…?" The vampire sounded genuinely confused by the term, but quickly moved on to practically blurt, "I wanted to apologize for my earlier behavior towards you. It was…terribly uncouth, extremely rude—"

"Accepted. You can go."

"Uh, yes?"

"Yes, as in 'accepted'. Do I need to say it a third time?" He wished he could add in the classic, 'And get off my porch, you mangy pile o' good fer nothing'!'

"No…"

Did the vampire actually sound…hurt…?

Ugh, and he sounded so much like Yuuki when he'd accidentally stepped on one of her drawings, trying to cover up her feelings with a smile or another ridiculous expression, he almost felt the guilt gnawing at his conscience.

How could a vampire be terrible at lying?

He supposed it had something to do with the resident girl who obliviously had everyone wrapped neatly around her finger. Her sincerity had a habit of rubbing off on all sorts of people. Apparently, even non-humans were included in that.

His shoulders sagged. He hoped he didn't turn into a whipped puppy like this guy; he'd rather stab himself first.

But as he'd slumped, he'd tipped forward a bit in the process, coincidentally taking a whiff of something sweet.

"What are you holding?"

"Ah, a bit of cranberry juice with seltzer water."

His face must have spoken for itself as the pureblood explained, "I promise it's not as…strange as it sounds. This is actually one of my favored drinks, since I was small."

Zero frowned. Did someone give the guy a guidebook to apologizing or something? How was he supposed to refuse that without coming off as a total jerk?

Well, that and he _was_ thirsty.

"Why…?"

"I thought it'd been a while since the chairman was here, and just wondered, since I saw he didn't bring any with him…"

"…Thanks," he held out a hand.

"You're welcome."

"Not your hand, for the drink," Zero hissed, immediately snatching his hand back, feeling a shiver crawl down his spine at the other's cool fingers.

"Right."

And the Yuuki-voice was making another comeback. It was getting aggravating.

He stuck his hand out once more. "Guide it to the cup," he said softly. This time, he tried to keep from flinching when the cool fingers came in contact with his own. When sure of his grip, he nodded.

But the vampire just continued to stand there.

Now a little more than bemused, he absently took a sip, wondering what it was the other could possibly want.

"How is it?"

"What?"

"The juice."

Oh. Actually, it was, "It's…good." He decided he'd better refrain from saying cranberry soda didn't exactly mix and match well with Thai curry.

"Really? I'm glad."

And he seemed like he meant it, at least from his voice. Zero took another sip. What a strangely transparent vampire…

But they couldn't just stand here all night. "Isn't Yuuki waiting?"

"Ah, yes, I suppose."

As he closed the door to his room, reluctantly enjoying his impromptu drink, he hadn't yet known that his acceptance would be for Kaname, what his snapping 'Quit it!' had done for Yuuki.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Once again, so happy you made it this far! Ha, it kinda sounds like a race, but really, cookies to all of you! :D *hugs*


End file.
